plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice Weasel
|flavor text = Skweek-ka-REE!}} Ice Weasel is a zombie encountered in Frostbite Caves in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. The Weasel Hoarder releases these when hurt to rush at plants. They can run over sliders without switching lanes. Lightning Reeds, Laser Beans, Fume-shrooms, Ghost Peppers, and Spikerocks are good ways to deal with them. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Fragile SPEED: Flighty Once released, weasels run full speed even over ice floes to nibble your brains. Skweek-ka-REE! Overview An Ice Weasel absorbs 2 normal damage shots, which is eight times of a Zombie Chicken's health, is slightly slower and has no degrades. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Frostbite Caves: Days 22, 23, 24, 26, 28, 30, and Icebound Battleground. Strategies If you see a Weasel Hoarder in the seed selection screen, be sure to bring at least Lightning Reed, Fume-shroom, Laser Bean or Spikerock in your seed slots. Although Lightning Reeds' lightning will go through multiple weasels and they attack fast, Laser Beans can instantly kill all Ice Weasels in a lane as their damage per individual laser beam is the same as a Ice Weasel's health. Fume-shrooms are cheap for preparing the defense fast, and they have a slightly faster firing rate than Laser Beans. It's also recommended to put Wall-nuts in front of the sliders due to the fact that weasels will run over sliders. Anything you'd do to defeat Zombie Chickens is recommended here. Snapdragons are recommended (with defensive plants) as well for damaging zombies in a 2x3 area. Using catapult plants (Cabbage-pult and Kernel-pult) is a bad idea towards Ice Weasels (unless you feed them Plant Food), as they can easily destroy your catapults. This is because their lob shot is slow and the Ice Weasel's speed is fast. Also, avoid using Citrons against them (unless you have Plant Food), as their plasma balls can only hit one Weasel at a time. Guacodiles are good choices against Ice Weasels. Combining this plant with a Sweet Potato is also a good idea. Once the Sweet Potato gets destroyed and the Ice Weasels get close to the Guacodile, it will rush towards an entire lane. You can also use Hurrikales to push them back to the right side of the screen to slow them down. Bonk Choys can help as always they have a defensive plant (preferable Tall-nut or Pea-nut) because they defeat an Ice Weasel in three punches, meaning that a large number of Ice Weasels can defeat them cause they can only hit one Ice Weasel at a time. Using Plant Food on Fire Peashooters and Chompers is a good idea, as they can easily kill all overlapping Weasels in one lane. If you do not have both of these plants boosted, do not use them. Gallery Ice Weasel almanac.png|Almanac Icon. Ice Weasel.png|HD Ice Weasel. Screenshot_2015-02-22-11-35-09-1.png|Ice Weasel running. Weasel_Eater.png|Weasel Zombie eating a Fire Peashooter. Weasel.jpeg|A Part 2 ad when Ice Weasels were known as "Snow Weasels". Note that they look different from the Ice Weasels in the official gameplay. Ice_Weasel_ate_brains.jpg|An Ice Weasel ate the player's brains. Zapped Ice Weasel.png|A zapped Ice Weasel. RunWeasley!.png|Ice Weasels in Run Weasley achievement. Frostbite caves is here.png|Ice Weasels on another ad. Screenshot_2015-03-10-23-35-26-1.png|Hypnotized ice weasels. Screen Shot 2015-03-27 at 9.59.10 AM.png|New eating animation|link=Ice Weasel Piñata Zombie Weasels.jpg|Ice Weasels in Piñata Party Trivia *They were originally called Snow Weasels. However, in Weasel Hoarder's almanac, they are called snow weasels, weasels, and ice weasels. **This is currently the only zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that has three different names. *It is the only zombie of Frostbite Caves Part 2 that was featured in an ad. *Its appearance in the ad is different than the released Ice Weasel. The main differences are its nose is black rather than pink, has its mouth open instead of closed, the ears are folded down instead of standing up, and it has eye bags. Also, it doesn't have its two front teeth. *In Plants vs. Zombies Facebook, PopCap said the Ice Weasels were similar to the Zombie Chickens, and their weakness was Lightning Reed. *Both Zombie Chicken and Ice Weasel have similar Almanac entries, as their entries are the animal sounds that they make. *Currently, Day 30 is the only level where it appears on its own. *There is an achievement called Run Weasley where you must prevent Ice Weasels from reaching a slider. *Before the 3.4.4 update, they didn't have any plant-eating animations. **An eating animation is something their Wild West counterparts don't have. See also *Zombie Chicken *Weasel Hoarder *Run Weasley Category:Animals Category:Frostbite Caves Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Zombies with "Fragile" Toughness Category:Zombies with "Flighty" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies